Simien 10 Part 2
Simien 10 part 2 is the second episode for the series Simien 10. This is part 2 of the pilot episode. Plot 600 years after Absorbat frozen the team into a ice cube, the cube floated all the way from Antartica to the coasts of New York. After the team (including Zyrokks's team) was defrozen, Simien remembers that the Transbordador Espacial was still charging a blast for 600 years, so he quickly turns into Acidrain and melts the torpedo the spaceship was charging. Then, Zyrokks runs away in the spaceship. Acidrain runs after him to catch him, but fails. Zynon discovered that the Nave Espacial was ruined after crashing on Earth, so they will have to stay to fix the spaceship to get back. However, after saving everyone on the beach from the blast, they become the city's superheroes. A shadowy figure behind a wall saw them, saying that they won't take his role. Later, the shadowy figure, who turned out to be Allen Geyronson, is watching television, where every channel he passes he sees Simien as the superhero of New York. Zyrokks comes behind him, asking him to join his team, because Allen wants to be a hero again. Later, at night, Simien as H2GO is catching a criminal, when he sees Allen, who attacks him. The two fight, until Simien asks who sent him, with Allen saying it was Zyrokks. Simien convinces Allen that Zyrokks is bad, that he wants to use Allen just as a henchman, and that it is better to him to join Zynon's team. Allen is convinced, and joins Simien. After Zyrokks discovers that, he flies to castle where underground is hidden in eternal sleep Arthermos. Zyrokks goes underground, waking up Arthermos and changing his name to The Pyro-Knight. Zyrokks flies back to New York, where he introduces his new henchman The Pyro-Knight. They all fight, and Simien discovers that Allen fights very good, and with him they defeat the new henchman. Zyrokks runs away, but promises he will get the Polytrix one day. Zynon says he still doesn't trust Allen, but he will let him stay in the team. Main events *The first apeparance of Allen, the Pyro-Knight, Soundwave, Acidrain and H2GO. *The team gets a new recruit: Allen *Zyrokks's team gets a new recruit: The Pyro-Knight *The aliens get unfrozen from the glacier after 600 years *Simien transforms for the first time into Acidrain, H2GO and Soundwave. *The Nave Espacial gets ruined and the team is stuck in New york until it will be fixed Aliens used *Acidrain *H2GO *Soundwave Characters *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Ic *Omnimorph *Allen Villains *Zyrokks *Set *Anuke *The Pyro-Knight *Spherodroids Quotes *'Reporter: '(after Zynon was defrozen) What is your name, crab-like alien? *'Zynon: '''My name is Zynon Cripton *'Reporter: Isn't xenon a name of a element? You know, a noble gas? *'Vorkus: '''Actually Zynon, this kind of fits you. You're like some noble person, and, well, you are a little gasy. *'Acidrain: 'Acidrain! *Man1: Dude, if you want to be the weatherman, you have to do other stuff than just shouting the name of what is going to rain. *'Acidrain: 'No, you see, I shout the name of the alien I am now, get it? *'Man1: 'Okay, I got it. Joe! *'Acidrain: Why did shout out "Joe"? *Man1: I want to shout my name too. Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Simien 10 Season 1